Kardia D. Cupid
Kardia Duri Cupid is the next Chick from John Dough and the Cherub, and is the son of one of the Samshin and Eros. Character Personality Kardia is a very peculiar Cupid. He’s very brash and childish, almost bratty, and he probably is one of the most Gaga approved lovers. Bad Romance is probably his song. Aside from being bratty he's also quite a doozy to be around, because he's like a mix of lightning and candy: somehow addictive, but also quite brimming with too much energy. His personality hits you hard and fast, and if you become friends with him you could have a very good ally who would do a lot of things for you. On the negative side he’s quite unhealthy in love, judging by his choice of current lover (a prince who's now a ghost) and his actions in the past (sent a kingdom into almost mess when he managed to kill said prince with his love needles). He used to have a more healthy idea of love back in the Silla period but he's gotten pretty jaded or his position on love has gone askew, and his love is more of wild whirlwind romance flings which give you a sugar crash so to speak. If you are friends with Kardia, be prepared to have someone who will most probably do something borderline illegal for your sake. He has shot people with love darts, somehow nudged a red string of fate towards a couple he felt needed help (little word about that later), and has almost severely injured someone for their lover to come find them and nurse them to health. He's a bit twisted, but so far is not as selfish as he is to total strangers, but occasionally he has been pretty selfish. Actually, more than occasionally. Like, maybe 2/5ths of the time? Especially if it's with Daniel or anyone looking to bother his fling of the week. Powers This is where it's a bit complicated. Basically... * He has the love powers granted by his weapons, and a sort of marking method present in his heart shaped discoloration patches on his "personally charmed" persons. * But for an unknown reason, he was "cold" when he was born and was put in a celestial incubator thanks to his mother, which would've imbued him with powers on a lesser scale of controlling a red string of destiny. * However, he warmed up rather quickly and had to be taken out early; which made his powers wonk out. Instead of managing to have power to handle and do anything to a single red thread of destiny within a set time period, he can only see most, and there are random threads he can nudge or pull towards each other. * The incubator also granted him some sort of enhanced strength. * So basically, a shitshow of powers. Appearance Kardia is a small guy with a slightly chubby build and a babyface. He has wavy hair (often dyed dark purple) and is surprisingly very un-meticulous about it. He compensates for his height with heels. Story Tba Relationships Family Romeo V. Cupid Amoris M. Cupid C.A. Cupid Friends Romance The Prince His on and off boyfriend; a ghost prince. (more on him later) Pets Enemies Outfits tba Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:MonsooonSeasonn Category:John Dough and the Cherub